Coming of age
by LivelyLadyBlackThorn
Summary: Short one shot. Naru left Mai after he found Gene and never came back. Mai is worried about her coming of age and finding her soul mate. Will she wait years to find him? Or is he closer than she thinks. Soul mate AU.


Hello! I love reading Ghost Hunt fan fiction and thought I'd give it a try! Im sorry if the formatting is off but I wrote it on my phone. Naru is OC but it made sense to me if he missed Mai for years and had an inner struggle. I hope you enjoy!

—

It's been 3 years since Naru left with Lin. After finding Gene, Naru left to England and never came back.

Ayako helped me get a part time job at her family's hospital as a receptionist and Masako takes me along to some haunted sights near by. Ayako and Bou-San have tried to get me to live with them but I can't do that to them. I can take care of my self.

I had already graduated high school and I was thinking about saving money for two years while I saved up enough money to go to college. I'd like to go into Japanese history or Psychology.

Sometimes, when the old gang go on cases they recommend me the haunting victims and I talk to them. I feel so bad for these people anything I can do to help I'll do. Sometimes that means visiting deserved relatives graves or listening to them talk about their experiences.

Sometimes I can't go with Masako,John, Bou-San or Ayako when they go to their separate haunting but I always try to help with the aftermath. I love being around them though. How weird it is that when we first met Bou-San and Ayako would bond? Now they have a daughter Minako and another baby on the way.

When Masako came of age and John and she had bonded it came a shock to everyone but you can tell they love each other. It's in the way John-san looks down at Masako with a warmth and love in his eyes and Masako looks up to him with admiration and love. Its a type of bond that many would wish to have.

I'm turning 19 years old and that's when I'll be of age. You see everyone has a bonded pair. They were made for each other. Literally. Women are typically small and men were bigger something to do with how men were designed to protect woman so their bodies are designed to provide and protect. Women were petite which makes them ideal for being protected. All this of course comes with fangs to mark ones mate and defense and a mind bond.

Some people go for years with out finding their mates. Only the extreme lucky ones find them so close to their coming of age.

Though I'm nervous for tomorrow I know I'll be okay i mean what are the chances of me finding my mate on the date of my change?

I'll probably be one of those girls that'll find their mate really late.

The change is something people do on their own. It typically occurs in your sleep. You'll run a fever for a few hours allowing your body to become ready for the bond. Finally my time had come.

Today was that day. The day my life will hopefully stay the same. I know it's stupid but I keep hoping Naru will come back. Hoping that he'll be my one. That's impossible though, he's already of age and probably found his mate. There's no way it's me.

The burning was something I thought would be easier less painful. My mind and body burned in an inferno that seemed to go on for days. Since the moment it began I wanted it to end. It's felt like days I was burning with no end in site. Finally, as the suns rays hit my windows the burning lessened until it stopped completely. I was now of age. My body and mind were ready for the bonding.

That day, I looked at every man I saw cautiously. You see once you look into the eyes of your mate that's when you know. I was scared I'd find him today I wanted everything to be normal. So, I went about my usual day going to the hospital. Everyone I knew asked how I was and how I was doing. They knew how painful the changing was but I was doing okay. They even celebrated my birthday and brought me cake. Finally the day ended with out finding my mate. I finally let out a big sigh in relief.

"Mai!", Ayako waddled down the hall.

"A-Ayako! What are you doing here!" Ayako had taken maternity leave. I'm actually surprised her mate let her out on her own. She looked ready to pop! She was on her last month of pregnancy to a son.

" Mai! How can I not be here! How are you? Are you okay? Have you met anyone yet? Do you feel fine? You know what I'm taking you home you're living with us I don't know why I ever let you convince us to let you live by your self!" Ayako was getting more frantic the longer she spoke. Everyone was looking at us giving us weird looks for the scene Ayako was making.

" Ayako I'm okay! Everything is fine! What are you doing here?"

Ayako put both hands on her hips bag in hand.

"What do you mean what am I doing here!? I'm here for you! How can I leave my little sister in the cold where any man can take advantage of her on her coming of age!"

"Ah ha ha" a sweat drop fell from my head. Ayako was something when she wasn't pregnant but when she was she was a site to behold.

" I'm fine Im fine really! Where's Bou-San by the way?"

" Ugh that stupid monk mate of mine is taking Minako to visit his family. He didn't even want to leave me. Can you believe he told me I couldn't leave the house? Me!? Stupid over protective monk telling me what to do."

" Ummmm Ayako why don't I go take you home okay? We can pick up that ice cream you wanted."

"Ooooo ice cream with dumplings and vinegar great idea let's go home now."

—-Ayakos and Bou-sans House hours later—-

" Mai thank you again for taking care of Ayako". Bou-San looked grateful yet annoyed when Ayako said something along the lines of stupid mate controlling her and how dare he say she couldn't leave the house.

"It's okay Bou-san I'm just glad I got her home and saw you and Minako." Bou-San held Minako in his hands. She had long light brown hair with the cutest pudgy cheeks and a bright yellow sundress.

"Sigh she never learns I leave her for a few hours and she's out and about. The doctor told her she needed bedrest especially with the baby being so big but nooooo she just had to go out." Bou-san signed and looked down.

"It's okay Bou-san no worries. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

" Okay thank you again Mai. I'm glad you're changing went alright. Come over tomorrow okay? Ayako will go crazy if we 'leave her adorable little sister out.' Think about moving in okay? We really do want you to be okay and this will even help you save money for college!"

"It's okay Bou-San I'm fine on my own thank you though! I'll see you tomorrow!" With that Mai entered the cab Bou-san paid for and headed home.

—-Mai's home 10pm—

"Hey Masako!" I called Masako as soon as I was ready for the night. Freshly showered and in my pajamaed i was ready for a long talk with Masako about my day.

"Mai how are you? No mate?"Masako's voice held a teasing tone.

"Ughhh Masako! You know that hasn't happened today!" Her light laugh rang through the phone.

" My my you never know Mai." Ahhh good old Masako been friends for years and she never changes.

"...Masako" I was hesitant to ask her but with Ayako being a raging hormonic mess and with enough worry about her baby I didn't want to bother to ask.

" Yes Mai?" Her tone changed. It softened. She knew where the conversation was heading.

" What...what was it like when you sighted John?"

" Well it was like we were standing alone in a space of nothingness. All the voices, the people ,the noise faded out and all I could see was him. My world ended and began in the span of seconds and I knew he was my mate." Masako's voice was serious with a loving tone. John and her loved each other and when they sighted it was just amazing.

"What about the mind bond or the Mark?"I don't think I could even ask Ayako this she's like my older sister but I needed to know. The thought of giving your self to someone completely just didn't sit well with me. I once gave Naru my all and he threw it back at me saying I loved his brother.

"In the supernatural community they theorize the more powerful a mated pairs powers the more powerful couple they are. In some instances males are drawn to their mates even before their changing. That's what happened to John and I. While I was out with my producer and manager. John found me even though he was supposed to be hours away. That's when we sighted. We left everyone behind and we went to a hotel and he marked marking happens when the bonding is complete. Trust me Mai you won't feel any pain because you're in a zone where everything that matters is him. Even since you sight your mate your mind is blank and there is only him. After the bonding in complete that's when the markings come in. Your mate will bite you in the place where it feels the most right and so will you. My bite mark is on my wrist and his is a little below the side of his shoulder. After that the mind bond takes effect. At first it's emotions and then thoughts. The stronger the bond the stronger and more in-depth it goes. Sometimes mates send images or even see through each other's eyes. I know this sounds a little overwhelming Mai but it's worth it and it's beautiful. You never notice the hole there is once it's filled."

I know it sounds like this is the best thing on earth but it scares me giving your self to some one so completely. It's so intense and so fast it just scares me. I'm glad I talked to Masako though even though it confirmed everything we were taught in school she makes me less afraid.

" Thank you Masako. I really appreciate you telling me all of this."

"You're welcome Mai." There was a slight pause and a muffled voice. " Mai I'm sorry I have to go to the new haunted site I'll tell you more again tomorrow okay?"

"It's okay Masako! Good luck thank you for everything! I hope the haunting goes well!"

"Thank you Mai. I will see you once I get back. Good bye."

"Bye bye!"

I let out a huge sigh. I'm just so ready to sleep for ever and let the mating business for another day besides it's not like it's going to happen any time soon. With that thought Mai fell asleep.

PZZZZZD PZZZZZDD

The doorbell rang waking Mai up.

Mai mutters in her sleep and raises from her bed. Her long pajama shirt that reached her knees had slipped over her shoulder. Her hair was mused and she rubbed a sleepy eye. She opened the door without thinking even though it was past 11 at night.

"Hai" She blearily looked up and saw Naru.

"Naru!" She was shocked but the moment their eyes met her world stopped. There was nothing but the man that was standing in front of her the man that left her all those years ago. He had grown to be 6'2 his hair a little bit shorter and shoulders that were broader. His muscles bigger to accommodate a mate to protect her.

Naru froze the moment he saw her. He had felt a calling back to Mai and had actually went crazy at the thought of some one else marking his Mai after her coming of age. The sooner it came to her birthday the stronger he felt called to her. So much so he left his family to come back to Japan.

"Mai." She was beautiful her hair had grown till mid- shoulder and her lips begged to be kissed

 _mine Mine MINE_

Narus whole world stopped and all he could see was her. A flip switched of love and possessiveness. How could she open the door that way where any male stupid enough could take advantage of his Mai. She was his!

Naru slowly pushed the door open and gently guided Mai inside.

He trembled with the need to bond with her but he had to tell her how he felt.

"Mai. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for staying away and leaving you behind. I'm sorry for dismissing your feelings and claiming you love my brother. After he passed on he told me...he told me that he knew you loved me not him. I thought it was too late and never came back to claim you. I was terrified to think that I wasn't your mate. I couldn't come back and at your changing see you with another man. I'd kill him but I couldn't do that to you. So, I decided to stay away. This was all until I felt you. I felt you calling and everyday it grew until your birthday. I couldn't stay away. Now I know you're my Mai and I will never leave you again."

Mai's eyes had widened during his speech. Tears flew down her cheeks as he went on. All those years with out him and here he was her mate.

"Naru." She whispered. Her sighting and Narus uncharacteristic long speech had shocked her. She didn't know how to feel. All she knew was she needed him. And with one word he knew.

" Mai." He gazed at her with a deep longing and love. He grabbed her hand and held it while he reached down and gave her a kiss that turned passionate.

" You're mine Mai."

With that the bonding began and Naru took Mai to her bed room. It was the best thing both of them had went through. Their minds and bodies one with each other. No one mattered but them. When it came time for the marking Naru marked Mai right above her heart and Mai marked him over his. They were finally one.

—- in the morning—-

Mai felt warm. She felt loved and protected. She was in between awake and sleep. She felt a shift behind her and a warm pressure on her face and neck.

 _My Mai_

Mai stirred awake. She was confused and tired.

 _My Mai it's time to wake up_

Mai woke up her eyes wide! She turned around and saw Naru holding her. Her face turned red and she shrieked!

Naru looked at her with amusement.

 _My my my Mai did someone forget her mate_

His lips didn't move but Mai could clearly hear him. Was this the mind bond? So soon after the bonding?

 _N-naru?_

A deep chuckle rang through her mind.

 _Yes my mate?_ Naru's voice was deeper in her mind and clear.

Her eyes widened.

"NARU!"

Naru looked at me an eyebrow raised.

"Yes Mai?"

I sputtered. "But but how!? And a mind bond so quickly!?"

Naru smirked at Mai. She was just so fun to tease. " Mai I would have thought your stupidity would have gone away after all this time."

Mai grew angry. How dare he. After everything he did, after leaving her he called her stupid. She felt tears of anger fill up her eyes as she struggled to get out of Naru's hold.

Naru had felt her sadness and anger and felt badly for causing her to feel that way. He tightened his hold on her.

" I'm sorry mate." She stilled at him calling her mate. She turned around to look at Naru's eyes. Sorrow and hurt filled her light brown eyes.

"I'm sorry my Mai. I'm sorry for calling you stupid and for leaving." He looked at Mai with regret. She turned around and he could feel her sorrow expand as silent tears fell from her face.

Naru hugged her and said," I'm sorry my Mai I promise you i'll never leave you again. I love you. I'll never hurt you again I swear."

Mai's shoulders shook from the force of her keeping her sobs quiet but when she heard Naru speak she turned around and threw her arms around him.

"I swear Mai I'll never hurt you or leave you again. You're my mate. I've loved you all these years and regret hurting you. I'm sorry my love."

—-

I'm sorry if Naru was a bit OC but I wanted to convey how much he suffered when he left Mai. Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
